Teardrops in the Moonlight
by ArabellaKitty
Summary: Hermione fell asleep in the library. Nothing new there. But when she falls (literally) into a strange corridor while evading Filch, she meets an someone unexpected. What's more, he's crying. What will happen? *Rated M for later chapters*


Hermione stumbled through the corridors, barely keeping her eyes open. She'd fallen asleep in the library _again_, and awoken four hours later at half past three in the morning with a crick in her neck and an aching body. Now she just wanted to get to the Gryffindor tower and jump into bed, to get at least a couple of hours sleep before dawn.  
"Oy!" a voice broke through her thoughts from behind her. "Come here, you!"

Filch.

Hermione gave a little squeak of surprise and dashed into the shadows, flattening herself against the wall. She head Filch approaching and tried to flatten herself even further.

_Idiot, _she silently scolded herself. _Filch is coming, he's about to find out that the Golden Girl finally broke a rule- _she snickered slightly at this, but quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to silence it. As if she, Harry and Ron hadn't broken any rules. _-and you choose a __**wall**__ as your hiding place. Stupid! _

She felt the rough surface of the wall sticking into her back, and just as she was about to shift to a slightly more comfortable position..

The wall gave way.

It literally crumbled, and Hermione didn't even have time to yelp as she felt herself suddenly falling backwards. She landed on her back with a thump that left her slightly winded. She lay there for a few moments, blinking. It was pitch black, and she had to bring her hands to her face to check her eyes were actually open. They were. Sitting up, Hermione stuck her arms out in front of her. The wall had seemed to have rebuilt. She was sure she could hear Filch muttered angrily on the other side. Smiling, she giggled a little despite herself. At least she'd dodged Filch. Now..

Where was she?

Well, there was only one way to find that out, she supposed. Slowly, she rose to her feet, and was relieved to find there was room to stand. With her arms stretched in front of her, she began to walk forward.

She hadn't gone far when she felt something cold and hard connect with her fingers. She yelped and drew her arm back, then curiously crept forward. The object seemed to be a door. She ran her hands all over the surface of the door, and frowned from she couldn't find a a handle. Sighing, she gave the door a light push, doubting it would make the darn thing move. It didn't. But as she pushed, she heard something fall onto the floor. Confused, she crouched down and felt around with her hands. She found a long thin stick, and it was then she suddenly realized - it was her wand! _You're a witch, you idiot!_ she chuckled to herself.

"Lumos."

The tip of Hermione's wand light up, giving her eyes access to her surroundings. She was in a narrow tunnel, that led from a seemingly normal, _stable _wall- Hermione rubbed her back and scowled - to the door she was standing in front of.

"Alohomora?"

The spell sounded most like a question, but despite Hermione's doubts, the door creaked. Eyes wide, she muttered the spell again. The door moaned and squealed, but opened just enough for a small figure to fit through.

Hermione squeezed through the opening, coming out into a dimly lit corridor. She walked down it until she came to a corner. Stopping, she slowly peeked her head around it, then quickly pulled it back, heart thumping.

Draco Malfoy was right on the other side of the wall. Her nose had been mere inches away from his robes. But that wasn't was scared her. No. Was scared her was the fact that he was _crying._

Not a sound came out of his mouth, but silent tears ran down his cheeks. This made Hermione decidedly uncomfortable. She decided to go back the way she came, and stay there until Malfoy left. But just as she started to move back down the corridor, a hand clamped over her mouth, and an arm came round her stomach, forcing her still.

"Well, well well. If it isn't the little Mudblood. What's she doing in the Slytherin quarters all on her own, hmm?"

Hermione tried to reach for her wand, but Malfoy got there first.

"Now, now, _Mudblood,_ you won't be needing _this_, will you? So I'll be taking that," he sneered. She bit him. Hard.

He drew his hand back, swearing. "Silencio," he hissed, gripping her arm tightly. She winced.

"Now, why'd you do that, Mudblood? Thought a little bite would hurt big, bad Malfoy?" He pouted, and casually brought his wand to her throat. Her breathing hitched. Malfoy wouldn't dare harm another student inside of Hogwarts, right?

"You don't think I'd capable, do you? Poor _Draco _is just misunderstood. That's what you think, isn't it?" When he received no response, he pressed his wand harder against her neck.

_"Isn't it?"_

Hermione could only shake her head. She wasn't going to _ask _for a nice new bruise.

"Aww, how sweet. Lying to save your petty little ass. Well.." Malfoy smirked, but Hermione feel his muscles tensed with anger.

"Crucio."

Hermione's eyes widened as Malfoy released his hold on her and she fell onto the floor, writhing in pain. She knew someone like, say, _Bellatrix_ was heartless enough to crucio someone, not to mention Voldemort.. But Malfoy?

She searched his face for any sign of regret, but found none. Was he really that heartless? Tears filled her eyes.

"Aww, look at the ugly Mudblood cry," Draco sneered, leaning against the wall.

_I saw you cry,_ Hermione wanted to say, but the silencing charm stopped her. She could feel the world slipping away as she lost consciousness. The pain was almost unbearable. It _was _unbearable. She looked one last time at Malfoy standing there, and thought she saw his smirk falter. But she had probably imagined it. She couldn't think, anyway. Black dots peppered Hermione's vision, and she finally passed out.

"Draco- What the fuck?" Blaise Zabini rounded the corner to find Draco sliding down a wall, wand in hand. Hermione was out cold on the floor behind him.

"Draco?" his voice was slightly gentler as he approached his friend. "What the fuck did you do?"

"Crucio'd her." Draco voice was muffled by his knees.

"Was there a reason.. why?" Blaise asked, sitting down beside him. Draco remained silent.

"Okay. Well, we should probably move her-" Blaise faltered. "Drake, are you alright?"

Draco forced himself to look up. "Fine, Blaise. Let's move her."


End file.
